My Brothers Girlfriend
by Koga'sChick
Summary: InuYasha just met the perfect woman... the only problem is, its Sesshomaru's new girlfriend. He just cant seem to put the beauty out of his mind though, he's determined to get with her. Shessomaru or not. InuKag.AyaKoga.SanMir.ShessRin. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

A/N: I am NOT the person in the bold print. You'll find out who that is at the very end of the book so enjoy reading! Yes, I re-made this chapter!

**My Brother's Girlfriend**

**Chapter one**

_**SHESSOMARU'S NEW GIRL**_

_**So I am a famous author with an awesome family, let me just tell you about a book I made that hit big on the charts and brought me to the top. I know the family I write about well, in fact, I know a lot about them and this book is about them. I am really close to this family and they gave me inspiration, let's start at the beginning of the book, shall we? Okay, here we go:**_

InuYasha sighed and looked through his closet. Shessomaru was having his new girlfriend over for dinner today and he was ordered to look nice. He looked through all of his fine tux's and found nothing that suited his taste. He dug deeper in his closet and uncovered a Metallica shirt and ripped jeans. He wanted so badly to put them on but he knew he shouldn't and couldn't so he settled for a midnight black tux and shiny black dress shoes.

He didn't understand why he'd have to dress up for all the girls Shessomaru brought home but he really couldn't argue. He'd just have to shut his mouth about everything and play along with the little act that he was sweet and innocent but all the same time proper. After that was well played he could go back to his usual self and invite Koga and Miroku over for basketball.

Fixing his imperfect bow tie around his neck with much difficulty he sighed and ran a brush through his long silky silver hair. Two fuzzy silver triangles were perched atop his head and his eyes were the prettiest amber the eye has ever seen, giving off a golden look. He was surely one of a kind, with those eyes and unique coloring and all. Though Shessomaru was an important full demon, InuYasha was a proud hanyou, or half demon.

A young maid scrambled up the stairs and knocked on InuYasha's door. InuYasha opened the door to find Rin, a maid a little bit younger than Shessomaru. InuYasha knew of her infatuation with Shessomaru but with his standers he'd never looked twice to see that even though just a simple maid, Rin was beautiful. She was tall and though not very tall she had shimmering honey eyes that had a twist of caramel coloring mixed in that went wonderful with her dark hair. She was very smart and fun loving with so many interests.

"Your brother and his girlfriend are here." Rin looked sadly at the ground.

"Rin, there is no need for self pity; you are beautiful, go find somebody of whom will respect you like you need." InuYasha brushed past her.

It wasn't a comment that needed a response, so Rin didn't respond to the statement. She simply watched InuYasha disappearing behind the twists of all the walls and new hallways, downing spiraling stairs and finally into the dinning room where he finally sat down at the large table. Sitting down in a heavy maple chair and looked at his thin fine china plate on the thick dark wooden maple table, matching the chairs.

When he sat down he noticed that Shessomaru's new girlfriend sure was a looker. She was really quite beautiful with long, free, raven-feathered colored hair and warm chocolate eyes that one could surely drown in. She was thin with creamy, milky skin and she seemed so perfect. From her face, to her body, there was no wrong he could point out about her. She was exactly his dream girl.

"Kagome, this is my brother, InuYasha. InuYasha, this is my new girlfriend, Kagome." Shessomaru introduced in a monotone voice.

"Hello." InuYasha managed a light smile.

"Hi." Kagome smiled and it seemed to light up the whole room.

"So you must be the unfortunate one to get stuck with Shessomaru?" InuYasha teased.

Kagome laughed and it was the most beautiful noise that had ever found it's way into InuYasha's pointed dog ears. She was completely perfect. This girl seemed to have a real reaction to InuYasha and he felt like asking her to marry him right than and there but she was Shessomaru's girl. He tried hard to shove his feelings aside that came crashing down on him but it was no use. He wanted Kagome, and he wanted her bad.

He couldn't have her. She was Shessomaru's and that's what really ticked him off. Shessomaru happen to fall upon the perfect girl and InuYasha couldn't?! How was this anywhere near fair? What did Shessomaru do that made him find Kagome? A maid scrambled quickly into the room with a phone in her hand. "Masters, you father in on this very phone as we speak."

With a smooth motion InuYasha slipped out of his seat and grabbed the phone, thanking the woman who'd handed him it. "Hello, father?"

"Yes InuYasha. As you know, I've been gone for a while lately but I have some very good news that I've never mentioned before. Your mother, shortly after she passed away a year after having you InuYasha had a best friend whom had a child. The child was completely abandoned by her father so I came to rescue the poor woman and help her with delivering the child. I was first to hold her and see her take her very first breaths. I haven't seen her since that day but I've loved her like my own and my heart ached to see her and I finally got the news… her mother died. As a result I'm taking this now young woman in to give her a place to live." He spoke.

"So, I've got a sister too?" InuYasha asked.

"Basically." His father answered.

InuYasha smiled and already felt a feeling wash over him to protect her. He wanted no males around his new sister that weren't part of the family. He wanted her perfectly secure and all the while, having the best days of her life. The thought of the responsibility was great but he just loved it and couldn't wait to see her and get to know her.

"We will arrive shortly. Maybe a day to a couple, whatever the suits best." His father replied. "And InuYasha, I love you and tell Shessomaru I love him too."

"No can do pops, Shess got a new G-F." InuYasha smirked, looking at the couple.

"Oh really? Doesn't G-F stand for girlfriend in net slang?" InuTashio asked.

"Yes sir." InuYasha answered quickly.

"Give me the phone." Shessomaru ripped it from InuYasha's grip. A light conversation followed between them and he saw Shessomaru tense up before hanging up. He stiffly turned with his jaw slightly dropped and his eyes widened a bit.

"Catching flies?" InuYasha teased.

"We… are… getting… a… sis… sis… sister?!" Shessomaru exploded.

"I know isn't it great?!" InuYasha smiled happily.

"No, it's terrible! Absolutely terrible! I just can't believe it! Another child!" Shessomaru sat down and repeatedly banged his head against the table.

"I'm not hungry, I'm happy! I'm gonna call the boys over for a game of B- ball." InuYasha quickly took off for his room.

"Nice game. You seem happy, haven't seen you play that well for a while." Miroku panted.

"Thanks, I'm really hyper because I'm happy!" InuYasha answered.

"The Mutt, happy? What happened?" Koga asked, confused.

"For starters Kagome is great. She's everything I ever wanted and than there's my new sister that I'm about to get in a couple days." InuYasha answered.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, now also confused.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, sweet, funny, perfect voice…." InuYasha's gaze went into dream world.

"Isn't she Shess's new girlfriend?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, that's the only problem." InuYasha shrugged.

"Dude, stay clear. She's Shess's girl and not yours. I know you're rich and usually are used to getting everything but buddy, you just can't always have everything that you want. It's best if you just completely forget about this Kagome chick." Miroku advised.

"I agree." Koga sighed. "Sorry man."

"Wrong, I can get everything I want and I will. And what I want is Kagome." InuYasha stormed.

"Dude, just remember my warning. I tried. I really did try." Miroku wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand with an exhausted sigh. "Who's up for ice cream?"

"I'm all in." Koga answered, shoving the basketball into his duffle bag and slinging the red and white bag over his shoulder, ready to go get some ice cream. He turned to InuYasha. "You in?"

"I guess." InuYasha tagged along behind.

Maybe he couldn't have everything that he wanted. But those words were so very painful and he just didn't want to believe them. His mind wondered off to that beautiful girl again. Kagome. She was everything he wanted and he was sure he could be everything she wanted. They very way she smiled lit up his whole day and that hadn't happened since… well, since the day he was born. Sure, he smiled and all, but he'd never smiled like that. She was just had that something that caused him to smile like that.

Than his mind drifted to his father's words. She'd be coming tomorrow most likely hadn't he said? So did that mean that she'd come and have no warm welcome? He just couldn't let that happen. He had to throw a huge party and all with him and Shessomaru with of course all the maids and butlers and everything. He wanted this party to be perfect and have her room decorated and have gifts for her.

He lapped at his ice cream, peanut butter swirl with a caramel drizzle topped with chocolate syrup, with his pink tongue. It was cool on his warm tongue on the hot summer day. Koga and Miroku seemed to have been having a conversation and InuYasha was just watching the day pass by slowly, thinking about everything that had happened today and making party plans for their arrival.

Finally Miroku stood up and stretched, the day seemed to have went quicker than the slow pace it'd gone in InuYasha's eyes, for it was now dark. The stars that were sprinkled in the sky danced gracefully as the moon formed as one giant disco ball for the stars to dance it, the short warm breezy wind being its source of music along with all the other noises that could be heard.

"Yo, dude, can we spend the night?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You too Wolf?" InuYasha looked at Koga.

"Sure, why not?" Koga smirked as they walked along the concrete path of a sidewalk and traveled back towards InuYasha's mansion of a home.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Do you guys like it? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please read and review! It's my second chapter! YAY! Sorry, got a little excited there... OOC, I know McFolley but oh well, you're a bitch(lol,not kiddin) but to the movies WE WILL GO! As for their last names... I was thinking about Yasha and Shess's blades, which originated from their dad.

DISclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, alike everybody else on this site... I think...

**My Brothers Girlfriend**

**Chapter two**

_**NEW SISTER**_

InuYasha was awake, bright and early with the birds. He was busy at the moment deciding how exactly to fix up Ayame's room with the appropriate things, he didn't know girls and what they loved. Sure, he'd seen many, many, many girls' rooms but none of those girls were his new 'sister' so to speak. At the moment he was busy deciding on the Tickle Me Pink, Groovy Green, Beautiful Baby Blue, Perfect Plum, Mellow Yellow, Luscious Lavender, and the other many colors found at the simple store. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to picture the perfect room for a girl in his head.

He closed his amber eyes, thinking hard when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, making him open his eyes and spin around. Who dared interrupt him in the middle of thinking. Finally he saw the culprit and she was the most lovely girl he'd ever seen in his whole entire life. He sighed in exhausted as she smiled at him, laughter dancing in her warm Hersey Milk Chocolate eyes. "Need any help stranger?"

"Yes, please. I need help decorating a girls room." InuYasha answered.

"Moving in with a girl at such a young age?" Kagome looked shocked.

"No, just preparing for my new 'sister' to come along and I want to have the best room possible waiting for her when she gets here. I want her to be happy with her room already finished and all. You know, kind of like a warm welcome to her. I can't wait and I'm having a hard time deciding." InuYasha sighed.

Kagome looked at the many cards InuYasha held in his hand. She picked a card up and flashed the color to him quickly before turning it back to herself. He really did like the color, it was unusual. Kagome giggled at something while she was examining the card of the color she held.

He spoke up. "It's a nice color, think I should get it?"

"You really like the name of this color?" Kagome asked lightly.

"Huh?" he asked, slightly confused.

"The name is called Sexy Scarlet, not something a brother would pick with that name. At least not a protective brother like you. Sorry, you just looked protective, it was a guess." Kagome smiled at him.

InuYasha snatched the sample card and shredded the free sample up, "I am rather protective thank you very much. And hell no, with a name like that she isn't getting it. How about Bunny Pink?"

"Ew, no."Kagome snatched the cards. "How old is she?"

"I'm asumming about a year or two younger than me and I'm eighteen." InuYasha shrugged.

"She's a big girl, she doesn't want to play around with little girl stuff than. She wants her room to be sexy and inviting, making it lure any guy in but letting her have enough strength and pride to shove him out and show him the way to the door. She isn't a little kid and she won't want to be treated like one, trust me. By the way, now that I know of your sister coming soon I was thinking of getting her a gift. What size clothes does she wear?" Kagome questioned, skimming the colors.

"I dunno, I just decorate the room." InuYasha admitted, also looking at the various colors.

"How about Hot Pink and Black?" Kagome held the two colors next to each other and InuYasha had to admit, he liked what he saw in the color coordinated match. "And the floors came be Hot Pink carpet."

"I like your style sense. I could use you around. Do you know of all of the accessories that a girl wants in her room that will match what you've picked out. Remember, this is for my 'sister' and I'm willing to pay big bucks for her happiness. We're rich so money is no problem. Will your services attend me?" he teased with the last sentence.

"I suppose my schedule is free for today, I suppose I shall join you." Kagome sighed like she was tired of being around him. "Remember, only because you've got connections with my boyfriend."

They both shared a short laugh before exploring the mall together and having Kagome pick out the cute and as she said 'boy entrapping' things with a good fight with InuYasha and also having her turn down all the childish or tacky ugly things that he also kept picking out. Thank goddess he did have Kagome's help or be would have been neck deep in trouble with his new sister, she'd probably demand a new room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Finally the two returned with loads of bags and InuYasha and Kagome brought as many as they possibly could into the house, turning down the various offers of the helping maids and butlers InuYasha ran up to his room and tapped a sleeping Koga with his foot in the side lightly. Koga groaned and cracked his sleepy blue eyes. InuYasha looked down and shook Miroku awake, over at the whole other side of the room. "Guys wake up."

"No, go back to sleep." Miroku whined.

"Get into life!" InuYasha encouraged.

"Get _**a **_life." Koga growled, tossing a pillow over his head.

"Help me with my new sister's room please?" he begged as Kagome stood at the doorway, watching.

Miroku's eyes shot open and he jumped up, dressed in nothing but batman boxers. He leaned against the wall, facing Kagome. "Hello pretty lady, how are you today?"

Kagome giggled. "Okay, sir, I'm good, how are you?"

"Perfectly fine." he smiled charmingly.

"She's taken boys. Shess's girl." InuYasha spoke up.

Miroku sighed and slumped back into his sleeping bag with annoyance. Koga, hearing the news just groaned and closed his eyes again. Kagome rolled her eyes as she grabbed InuYasha's hand, not noticing how much he loved that simple touch. "Com'mon, I'll help. Let's get this room finished."

"Actually, let's call people to do it for us while we get pizza and order a cake to get sent here while putting up a warm welcome, what do you say? I don't bite... taken girls... usually..." InuYasha shrugged.

"Whoa, you're a real charmer huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I try." he smiled cockily as he lead her down the steps and back to the first floor. He picked up the phone and dialed business people to install the carpet into the room and than quickly called to order a quick cake that he wanted here within the next three hours. As soon as the floor was done he'd be sure to call to get a company willing to paint the walls to his commands. Finally he hung up, deciding to call for pizza later.

"Okay, so what now?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha began to dump everything not related to his 'sisters' room on the floor with a smile. "Now, we start making the place look like a nice warm welcome."

"You are really worried about fixing this up aren't you?" Kagome smiled at him.

"What can I say? I am a nice guy after all." InuYasha shrugged with a proud smirk.

"Why are you guys so rich?" Kagome asked, confused.

"My dad is a singing legend. He hasn't preformed or written in a while though but he still brings in the money from the people of his generation." InuYasha admitted.

"What's the story behind him stopping?" Kagome asked, curiously.

InuYasha tensed up a bit before sighing. "Dad dated a girl for a while and her name was Nancy but they just called her either Nan or Kitty but that's beside the point. She had Shessomaru and my dad was so happy but than a month later they found her murdered, it was awful. My dad moved on with little Shessomaru until he came across my mom, Izayoi. She inspired him to write music and he became famous. A little later they had me and she died in a car crash when my dad was driving his dad's old car, since her death he hasn't been quite all there and he hasn't written music since."

Kagome gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah, well it's life." InuYasha shrugged.

"Do you miss her? Your mother?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Can't miss somebody you never knew can you?" he sighed.

"I suppose not." Kagome answered truthfully as she helped him hang up a banner.

"You're too short." InuYasha smirked.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome stood as tall as she possibly could manage on her tip toes.

"You're short. Ya know, not tall enough." InuYasha answered.

"I'm trying as fucking hard as I possibly can!" Kagome growled, frustrated.

InuYasha smirk grew, so she could have quite the little temper with her. Her face was a slight red color from her anger and her attempts at trying to become tall enough. Quickly he hung up his side and instructed her to take a hold onto the banner until he got over there to put it up "correctly". Climbing up beside her he took the banner from her small hands and held it up high, hanging it up to match the level of the other side. Kagome threw her hands on her hips with a small pout and looking at her, InuYasha couldn't help but smile.

The door bell rang loudly and InuYasha opened it up to find the painting company just as the floor company made their way out of the door not but ten minutes ago. InuYasha nodded in the direction of Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, can you go and explain the design you had in mind to him?"

"Of course." Kagome led them up the stairs.

Watching them disappear, InuYasha got set on the decorations once more. InuYasha was still without a job while Shessomaru was training to become a wonderful lawyer. InuYasha was just messing around in his basement in the one room him and the boys had set up for band practice. Their dream was to get together a pure rock band and have millions of thrilled fans screaming their names out, chanting them over and over. Messing around in the basement isn't much of a job, you don't get paid. Unlike Shessomaru, who got paid wonderfully though he was still a young man. Kagome bounded down the stairs once more and InuYasha sent her a smile, glad that he now had some company to be with.

0000000000000000000000000000

Two exhausting hours later the paint was finished and was only left to dry, which had dried up almost completely with the one free hour after the workers had left. Kagome and InuYasha were busy watching television lazily on the couch. Television wasn't much amusing to either of the teenagers though as they sighed and continued to look around for something that would clearly must them much more than the television and boredom.

Kagome scooted a bit over towards InuYasha with a smile. "So, since we are both obviously bored how about we hold a conversation and get to know each other?"

"Okay." InuYasha agreed. "So, do you have any jobs or hobbies?"

"I enjoy reading and right this moment I'm working on publishing a book about mythological creatures. And by mythological I'm talking about the creatures that are not yet proven by science." Kagome answered. "Not the kind that they don't exist at all. I don't believe that they are myths."

"So crypto's basically?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"Sounds very interesting." InuYasha was in thought, thinking about it.

"Well, do you have any jobs or hobbies?" Kagome interrogated.

"I have my band that I'm proud to say was completely my idea and my friends are helping me make my dream come true. That's my only hobby at the moment I guess, other than reading. Also, I enjoy sports and everything like every typical guy does. Face it, every guy likes sports." InuYasha shrugged.

"Not every guy." Kagome truthfully pointed out. "But most."

"True, so very true." InuYasha shrugged.

"You don't strike me as the reading type." Kagome added.

"You don't strike me as the writing type." InuYasha smirked, teasing her.

"Gee thanks." Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes.

"What's your favorite bubble gum?" he asked, randomly.

"Trident splash, vanilla and that mint, why? What's your favorite gum?"

"Just wondering and my favorite would have to be Juicy Fruit. How about what music you listen to? As you probably guessed because of my rock band I love rock music." InuYasha smiled at her.

"I must admit, rock music would have to be my favorite." Kagome nodded.

"Whoa, we've got a wild side to us." he joked.

"I could say the same." Kagome raised her eyebrows.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally, it's finished!" Kagome smiled with a sigh and dropped onto the soft warm bed in the room. InuYasha dropped down beside her with a wicked smile.

"I'm not that unbearable am I?" he challenged.

"No." Kagome answered than continued. "Now do you want the truth?"

InuYasha rolled on top of her and pinned her down as he began to tickle the squirming woman beneath him mercilessly, no matter how much she begged him to stop. Finally he heard a cough echoing from the doorway and he turned to see Miroku and Koga standing there. He spoke up. "What?"

"We are finished. Need help with anything else?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, no." InuYasha jumped off of Kagome quickly.

"Okay than, when do they all come now?" Koga asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to order the pizza now. What do all of you guys like? Never mind, I'll get a large of every kind of pizza that they have there just in case she doesn't like anything but the one type." he froze. "Oh no, what if she doesn't like pizza?! What if she doesn't like that pizza type?!"

"Calm down." Koga rolled his blue eyes. "It'll be perfectly fine."

"Okay, are you sure?" InuYasha looked hopeful at him.

Koga's eyes grew wide, he didn't want to be wrong and make InuYasha become completely a mess if he was wrong. His mouth was closed before he whispered a shy and squeaky, "no" compared to his manly deep voice. He exchanged worried glances with Miroku as Kagome walked after him. Koga sighed as he watched the pair disappear, he could tell that Kagome held taken a keen liking to InuYasha and he was basically in love with her, this couldn't be more worse...

"Why didn't he just ask his dad?" Miroku asked, dumbfounded.

Koga smacked the side of his head and rolled his intense blue eyes. "What part of 'surprise welcome' are you not understanding here you dope?"

Miroku rubbed the side of his head. "Great, I get smacked in the cheek by the ladies but than you end up hitting me in the side of the head. I didn't try coming onto you. But why didn't you just smack me on the cheek like the rest of the girls that smack me my friend?"

Koga glared at him before they both took off running but Miroku was of no match for Koga's quick speed. But luckily Miroku locked himself in InuYasha's bedroom as Koga completely forgot about the other way to get out of his room. Miroku was terrified, he knew how quick and angry Koga was and could get. Miroku knew that he was no match for the angry demon so he'd have to use his mind, hoping Koga was too clouded over with anger to think.

Meanwhile Kagome had persuaded InuYasha into just buying a meat lovers, cheese, and pepperoni pizza along with their famous breadsticks at Kenji's Pizza Parlor. The place was known for their famous pizza and breadsticks although the price was anything but cheap, and they did make the pizza rather quickly. InuYasha grabbed his car keys, offering Kagome a ride to help him pick up everything which she agreed to.

The pizza had finished rather quickly as they found themselves once again pulled into the driveway of the mansion, beyond the wonderful sparkling chrome gates to gaze upon the shining white mansion. Flower of all varieties and colors were decorated around the house. The double door house was certainly one to be proud of with an extending garden out in the back along with a peaceful pond that was nice to be around. It was just so serene there. That's was voted the best feature out of this whole entire house. Out of everything, the garden and pond was his favorite place to be.

Kagome helped him set the pizza's up as they set out search for his friends. Finally he heard the door bell ring and he and Kagome made their way over and stood in front of the couch. At that exact time Miroku must have bolted out the door and ran down the steps and Koga had a delayed action. Finally Koga jumped off of a high balcony, finding Miroku and than tackled the other man on the ground as the door opened, InuTashio seeing that nobody was going to open the door for him. 'What a welcome here' InuTashio thought, rolling his eyes. Just like he thought of his boys.

He gawked at what he saw as the teenage girl beside him giggled lightly. He looked over her as she tried to hold in her giggle but it came pouring out anyway and soon Kagome was laughing with InuYasha and soon enough, they'd all stopped and were now laughing. Kagome took in the girl's appearance. She was thin with the perfect body and she seemed nice but also very timid. She had light brown hair that had a hint of red mixed in with emerald eyes.

She connected eyes with Kagome and smiled lightly, the laugh attack gone. Kagome decided to greet her so she walked over and extended an arm. "I'm Kagome."

"I'm Ayame, it's nice to meet you." she said politely. Her eyes gleamed as a boy off of the ground stood up with a perverted grin on his face. She ran over and threw her arms around him happily. "Monk!"

InuYasha and the rest of the people except Miroku and Ayame looked completely shocked as Miroku just grinned wider. InuYasha growled, speaking up. "How do you know her?!"

"I've got connections." he shrugged, letting go of the girl as she backed away.

"What kind of connections?" InuYasha grabbed him by the collar, serious and all the playful times long forgotten as a protective warmth rushed over him and he felt as if he needed to defend his new sister. Miroku gulped loudly enough for everybody to hear him as he looked around.

"The kind that you find at band camp." Ayame answered at InuYasha dropped Miroku.

"You spent your summer at band camp?" he asked, laughter in his eyes.

"My mom made me learn the instrument and signed me up." Miroku looked away.

"You play?" Kagome asked, interested in the girl.

"No... I kindda got in a little bit of trouble." Ayame clasped her hands behind her back with an innocent smile plastered on her face. Kagome looked at her, knowing that a 'little bit of trouble' must have been a lot.

"What did you do?" InuYasha asked, brow cocked.

"I accidently set something off in the school and they said it was on purpose. It was simple chemistry but they said I was trying to and did it on purpose." Ayame answered.

"What'd you set off?" Kagome asked, confused.

"A box of fireworks." Ayame shrugged.

Miroku looked ticked than. "Do you love to pull pranks?"

"Define pranks." Ayame sat down on a couch.

"I'm talking everything that I packed turning pink the very next day after I got there." Miroku growled, looking as if he were about to strangle her.

"Maybe. This place is hot. Where's my sibs?" Ayame looked at InuTashio.

"Well, this is InuYasha, your older brother." InuTashio pointed to the silver haired boy. "And the other two are his annoying little playmates. Her, she's... well I don't know her."

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higerushi. Shessomaru's girlfriend." Kagome introduced, shaking his extended arm with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"James, James Bond." He joked and laughed as Kagome nervously laughed and InuYasha's rolled his amber eyes. His dad thought he was hilarious. "No, just kidding. I'm InuTashio Blade."

"And may I all introduce you to our newest family member, Ayame Blade." he announced.

"Ayame Ookami. My last name is Ookami." she spoke up sharply.

InuTashio frowned, she still wasn't use to her mother's death. Not yet anyway, she loved her mother dearly. They'd been really close and now they were pulled apart. She had her mother's redish color to her hair but it was mixed with her father's brown hair. Her eyes were exactly like her father's compared to her mother's pale, pale blue. She was angry that her mother was dead, that much was visible but yet she loved her very much at the same time.

"But--" InuTashio began.

"Just because she died doesn't make her anything less than the mother she was and still would have been. Gone, but not forgotten. Defiantly not forgotten." Ayame looked at the ground.

"So, what about Kagome and I show you around." InuYasha broke the silence.

"Okay." her voice was shaky and Kagome wanted nothing more than to be the mother to the girl. She was younger than Kagome, but not by much. Still she needed a motherly figure it seemed. Kagome looked sadly at her, Ayame had no real parents anymore. But Kagome on the other hand thought back to her father's awful death last year. He was a soldier, putting his life on the line and he died doing it, because freedom wasn't free.

A/N: How do you like it. Sorry, I was kindda thinking of the movie Band Camp for some reason. Weird really, but McFolley you know how completely random I can be. wiggles arms TRAPAZIOD!

**Warning**Author is not completely crazy, just seriously random. Side effects of her being around her cousin McFolley... very deadly to those of whom aren't us and yet very amusing. Also, if something completely random happens, there is probably a meaning or a time when my cousin and I were around each other.

Pages: 8

Words: 3,788

Characters (no spaces): 17,321

Characters (with spaces): 20,975

Paragraphs: 136

Lines: 395


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**My Brother's Girlfriend**

**Chapter three**

_**SHESSOMARU SAYS LOVE**_

Ayame hugged both of them greatly, happy with her new room. It was wonderful, decorated with such awesome things that it even seemed to spark her memory of what her old room was like and she just didn't want to give up that room so moving into one that held a slight rememberence to her old one was greatly appriceated. She repeaditly said her thanks as Kagome laughed, her egarness overwhelming.

"So, Ayame, how about a little mall trip?" Kagome winked.

"For what?" Ayame asked, she'd never been a shopoholic because she'd never had anybody to spend her time with so what was the point of lurking alone while everybody else in the store either had a boyfriend or just plain friend.

"Well Sango and I always go shopping together so would you like to join us?" Kagome asked. Ayame's eyes light up at the thought. She was finally going to have a group to go to the mall with her and she loved the simple idea.

"Okay!" she quickly said with a large grin.

"Hello Miss Ookami, I am Rin." a woman walked in and dusted her new vanity with all sorts of things and the vanity wasn't even the slightest bit dirty.

"Hello but why are you scrubbing away at a clean vanity?" Ayame asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm a maid, it's my job." she answered with a quick smile. She looked at Ayame and then her eyes caught sight of Kagome and she frowned. How could she ever compete with a girl such as Kagome? No wonder why Shessomaru chose her, she was beautiful and everything perfect. She went back to dusting the room though.

"Can Rin come with us?" Ayame spoke up and Rin broke out of her mood.

"That's not nessacery." Rin shook her head.

"Yes it is! Please?!" Ayame begged.

"I don't see why she can't take a break." InuYasha smiled.

"I would love it if Rin could join us!" Kagome smiled before Rin could protest, "Would you please Rin?"

Rin sighed, great, the woman stole the love of her entire life and she'd never love another. The woman was a beautiful as could be and she was just so perfect. She knew big words because Rin had read a few of her wonderful books with details so vivid you could feel and hear just about anything she was talking about. She was always so descriptive in her books and Rin loved to read them. And to top it all off with a little red cherry, Kagome was sweet. Rin was so devistated, she couldn't hate the girl, no matter what she knew, and she sure as hell could dislike or stop reading Kagome's books. She was hoping so badly to hate the girl but she just couldn't! Finally she answered, "Okay, fine than."

Kagome smiled with Ayame and teased, "That's great! I'll pick you guys up tomorrow, I'll give a short call before I come. You both better be ready or face the consiquence."

"Yes ma'am!" Ayame and Rin nodded and replied at the same exact time.

Kagome examined her wrist watch with a quick sigh. "I'm so sorry guys but I really do have to get going. I have so many things to do and so little time in order to make my deadline for my story. It was really nice meeting and actually getting to talk to you both! Enjoy and stay out of trouble for me until I pick you guys up tomorrow!"

With a quick wave Kagome disappeared. Ayame smiled over at Rin, "So, we'd better get to know each other a bit more if we're going to be good friends!"

"Oh. Sorry ma'am but my job calls." Rin said with a blush. Rin had really never had any real friends. There was a past and story behind every reason and Rin didn't want to share the reason why she had no friends nor much money. She'd rather leave that part of her in the history. And to think, she could have had it big and than she could have had even the slightest chance with Shessomaru, but that was all in the past now.

"Rin can take a break and we'll all eat and get to know each other!" InuYasha interrupted.

"I can't afford to slack and lose money! InuYasha, I need this money!" Rin complained, eyes welling with tears.

"Keh, fine. Whatever, just get your ass down there and make the kid happy or I'll fire your ass like a builing full of beer and other highly famable things catches on fire when you throw a lit match in it. You get the idea of how damn fired that your little tiny ass will be?" InuYasha asked, obviously back to the harsh person they all knew him as. Putting on a show was easy when it invovled Kagome around and Shessomaru had gotten so many damn girlfriends he knew exactly the fine perfect little goody-goody brother image he had to pull off.

"Yes sir!" Rin quickly replied and was about to rush out of the door.

"Oh and Rin," InuYasha stopped her as she was at the doorframe. "Do you have make-up on?"

"Yes." Rin blushed.

"Well don't, it looks like hell. You can go now." he waved his hand lightly and saw her dropped dramastically mood and Ayame's glaring yet sympathetic face, "And by the way, that was a compliment."

"How was that a fucking compliment you asshole?!" Ayame growled, baring her teeth.

"Because she shouldn't cover up her face with make-up with her face looks better without it!" InuYasha shook his head. "I just don't understand why girls wear that shit when they look better without it. It was a hidden compliment."

"Well you look ugly in the outfit." Ayame said, looking him up and down.

"Hidden compliment?" he smirked.

"Nope, just an obvious insult." Ayame shrugged and Rin lead her out of the room. InuYasha chuckled a little bit, she sure was one hell of a joker. Her personality already seemed to fit his family. It was like a girl version of his ways but in a girl's body and a girl's voice with different looks. He shook his head, she'd fit in perfectly.

"So Rin, why do you work here?" Ayame asked, following the girl while studying the long painted walls that were well decorated with many pictures.

"Personal reasons." Rin answered truthfully.

Ayame stopped at one picuter and gulped, staring back at it. InuTashio was coming up the hall when he noticed Ayame staring at a picture of him and Izayoi with Ayame's mother joined in on the picture, holding Shessomaru and there was a newborn baby in Izayoi's hands as Ayame's mother, Kai, held Shessomaru proudly. InuTashio spoke up, causing Ayame to jump in shock but look at him before turning back at the picture. "You're mother loved kids. She was Izayoi's best friend too, a true friend and nobody could ever hate her. You look exactly like your father though except for the hair."

"So people tell me. I suppose I'll have to take your word for it, won't I?" Ayame touched the glass. The glass was cold and distant, causing Ayame to jerk her hand quickly away as if she'd just touched fire.

"I'm sorry he ran out on you." InuTashio sighed.

"Thats not the issue, the problem was he never bothered to even keep in touch. The simple fact that he not only didn't want me, that, just because of me, he didn't want my mother. He left and she was bedridden, due to the serious depression that she could just no longer endure. The thing thats picking me apart is that I manage to always screw things up. I always get in fights and I'm always the bad kid but I don't know why. Because of me my father left and because he left my mother was driven into serious depression which led to her death! What really pains me is that I killed her! It's all my fault! I was never good enough! Not for my father, not good enough to even have my mother around anymore. God must really be disappointed in me because I sure as hell am disappointed in myself! Don't even try to claim to me that this isn't my fault! I know this is all my fault! I did everything to make her hit depression! I should have died, not her!" Ayame let tears well up in her eyes.

"Ayame--"

"Don't you even try to help! You aren't my father and you never will be! I don't care if you count me as a daughter, I don't care if you love me like a father loves his child, which I highly doubt, I don't care that you felt like my mother was your little sister, it doesn't matter to me! And the whole 'but it really isn't your fault' thing that I know you are just dying to say, save it, those stupid little tricks haven't worked on me since my mother first showed signs of being ill. That was seven years ago, do the math at how young I was if I'm seventeen now."

"Ten years old... oh my god... that's just horrible, I never knew about that part." InuTashio's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, well now you do." Ayame turned her back towards him and let Rin lead her once again away.Rin looked at her sadly with her honey caramel eyes.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I know what its like losing your parents when you seventeen. Both dead... I just know how it feels and I'm always hear. Just know that... I kindda know what you're going through. If you ever want to talk, just call me up and you can talk to me but the catch? Nothing. I seriously wouldn't tell anybody. It's way too embarressing when people know all this shit and than they look at you knowing all of this and judging you automatically. That's all and here we are." Rin entered the large dinning room with the jubulent decorations and all the food.

"I don't think I can talk about it." Ayame shook her head sadly.

"The loss of things that you don't have doesn't make you a freak, it may break and pull you down but in the end it leads to one thing and one thing only... strength. Don't use your loss against you, simply use it with you to make you stronger. Don't mourn for those loved ones we've lost, mourn for you're life you may have lost with countless hours wasting away. Don't turn into a zombie, nothings perfect but you gotta try to mold it as much as you can." Rin winked. "What you really thought may have brought you down might actually bring you up someday."

"I'm a freak and a geek. A loner and a stoner." Ayame said.

"A hottie with a body." Miroku winked and Rin smacked the side of his head.

"A letch with a catch." Rin simply stated boldly.

"Do you really do drugs?" InuYasha walked in, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"No."

"Than why the fucking hell did you say that?!" InuYasha growled, confused.

"It rhymed." Ayame shrugged.

"Duh." Rin shook her head as a smile played on her lips.

"Hello, what's this thing here?" Shessomaru walked in, back from getting off of his job rather early. "Daddy, what's this creature doing in our house?"

"Daddy? You've got to be kidding me." Ayame stifled a laugh, failing miserably.

"Shut the fuck up." Shessomaru glared. "What and who are you?"

"Ayame, you're new step sister like thing!"

"How much money will it take to get you to leave?" he whispered.

"I don't do bribes." Ayame threw her hands on her hips and glared at him, pouting.

"Well whatever. Daddy, I'm going out on a date with Kagome tonight. You don't know her so let's just keep it that way because Kagome is a keeper, I'm telling you. I really do think I'm in love with this girl." Shessomaru smiled proudly as he loosened his tighe and grabbed a slice of pizza.

InuYasha choked. His mind went racing. Love was a huge word for Shessomaru. Shess was never very friendly to... well, anybody. He always liked his space and to hear these words... it was amazing. Shess didn't believe in love, InuYasha did. InuYasha wanted nothing more than to have a nice family and settle down but to his pride, he could never seem to admit that to... anybody. Not even his dad, he was afraid they'd all think low of him. But what made Shess deserve this woman when InuYasha clearly loved her just as much? 'Funny,' InuYasha thought, 'I really do think I'm in love with this girl too. But beware Shess, you don't know your opponet and he clearly has some sneak attacks.'

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Whats wrong dumbass, you're mouth looked big enough to swallow that pizza whole." Koga smirked.

"I hope you die." InuYasha growled. "I hate you."

"I loathe you too InuYasha, I loathe you too." Koga placed his hand over his heart, faking the fact that made him look like it really touched his heart dearly for InuYasha to say he hated him.

"Cocky bastard." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Stop fighting pathetic excuses for a demon and a hanyou." Shessomaru sighed unemotionally.

InuTashio came in fixing his tighe onto his tux with much struggle, "Did my Shessomaru say that he was in love? I mean, Shessomaru?! My son?"

"Yes, and to Kagome. You haven't met her yet but--"

"Sure I have!" InuTashio smiled boldly.

"What?" Shess asked dully, the smile that he had just recently placed on his face dropping and his amber eyes formed, glaring at his own father that didn't seem to notice.

"Yes actually, charming young gal." he answered.

"Pops, nobody ever says gal anymore! It's more of a dude is if it's a guy or a chick if its a girl. I myself am surprised that Shess didn't bring back a dude. Instead of chicks you can also call them dudetts though, whichever you prefer. I seriously just don't think that they care." InuYasha shrugged, trying to help him dad with the tighe but failing miserably as Shessomaru also tried to help but also... failed.

"We prefer women." Ayame quickly did the tighe on his tux with a sigh.

"Uh, thanks. Listen, Ayame about earilier--"

"I think people are eating. The subject is over really... it's been over since you picked me up that day. Everything has been over... everything that I could ever want but that's okay. Who cares about my silly bad omen? It's probably just a joke right. Even if my mom was my fault... I'm not a bad omen right?" Ayame asked, smiling weakly.

"Of course not and you can't be held resonsable for--"

"What'd we talk about earilier?" Ayame glared at him. "Now sit down and eat."

"Yes ma'am." he nodded seriously and took a seat. Ayame sighed, obviously these guys needed a woman figure in their lives. Their father sure did cave easy. They did need to be set in place with a woman figure, definatally. The problem was that she was still very young to take care of her mother's best guy friend and his two sons. Sure, Kagome and Rin could help but they needed somebody else, somebody with years and years of wisdem.

InuYasha's friends didn't seem to bother too much. Miroku was still a pervert but managed to keep himself away... most of the time anyway... as long as he was preoccupied and Koga had yet to even glance her way, which for some reason kindda pissed Ayame off like a ticking time bomb. He seemed to be the cutest, yet he also seemed to be the one that was ignoring her. He did smile at her and she did smiled back until she realized he was smiling at InuYasha who was doing something else so very stupid and that just pissed her off more and made her feel like an idiot. She felt like one of those people that waved when they waved towards you only to realize that they knew the people behind you instead.

Ayame figured she could find plently more cute boys that would recongize that she actually existed unlike him who seemed to see right through her to the other side. Ayame was pouting, watching the boys play cards from the way other end of the table and moped, she was so bored and he failed to see her! Rin walked up and layed a hand on her shoulder with a sigh, "That's Koga. Sorry to burst your bubble sweety but if hasn't noticed you yet, he probably never will. If he has an interest in you, you'd know but apparently I'm sorry. Don't worry, he's not worth the heartache."

"You actually think I'm interested in him? No way! I'm paying attention the card game! I love card games but they didn't seem to want me to join and they are fucking playing bullshit, my favorite game!" Ayame pouted more.

"Yash, pass the other deck!" Rin called and InuYasha looked over. With a shrug he shoved the other new pack of card over and Ayame took them out, shuffling them like a professonal as InuYasha watched with interest as the Miroku seemed to soon take notice. Ayame explained, "The name of the game is Bull shit. You make even the tiniest mistake I'll pinpoint it and your ass is picking up that deck. We start with aces and work our way up. Put on your poker face because when you play with me, you gotta have a straight placid face. I'll start. Two aces."

Ayame had laid down the cards and Rin hadn't even noticed that she'd swiftly passed the cards out, never even breaking eye contact once or even stuttering. Rin gulped and laid down one card, "One two."

"One three."

"Three fours."

"Bullshit, pick 'em up." Ayame answered flawlessly, never looking down. Rin sighed and snatched up the pile again with a groan. Her face was perfect, she hadn't faltered!

"Two fives."

"One six."

"Three sevens."

"Bullshit." Rin smiled proudly as Ayame flipped the cars over to show that Rin had made the wrong call.

"Ouch." InuYasha whistled, "That's harsh."

"Sue me, I'm a cold hearted bitch." Ayame shrugged.

"Can we go like play PS2 now?" Koga groaned.

Ayame groaned. Her card skills were impressive and he didn't even notice!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome typed up her last page for that chapter and saved it correctly, shutting her laptop and figuring she'd better soon get ready for her date with her boyfriend. Something kept dawning on her about Shessomaru's half brother. He seemed really nice and they seemed to get along better than anybody she'd ever been with. Soon she wondered why she'd gotten with Shessomaru when his brother was just a hop, skip, and a jump away from him.

Sure, Shessomaru was a respectful lawyer and all, that's why her father loved him so much. Everybody by now had probably been informed that she'd taken the great Shessomaru and no girl could have him as of now. She also noticed those glances Rin gave him, the kind that say, "Hey, we could have been together and I love you but I know I could never have you and since you have Kagome I just want to see you happy" and for that, Kagome felt so bad. Rin was just a plain old maid and Shessomaru is this big time lawyer that's booked until 2008.

Kagome sighed, Rin probably hated her. Rin seemed so sweet too but Kagome knew that there was a seceret hidden behind her warm calming eyes and Kagome figured it linked up with Shessomaru being cold towards her. Though Kagome couldn't put her finger on it... there was a huge seceret and it seemed only centimeters away with Shessomaru under her grip. Anyway, she'd pull the whole storey either out of Shessomaru or Rin, to any measurements it might take, including an inside man if that's what it took... or an inside woman...

Kagome quickly took a shower and crimped her hair just right. She threw on a silky black dress with an exhausted sigh, talk about exhausting, writing a book was torture! Gently fixing up with light make-up she finished and exaimined herself in the mirror, spinning around to look at herself. Just than a knock errupted her thoughts of what she'd been planning. It was a gentle rapping at first but soon grew louder. Making her way over towards the door she opened it up with a smile placed on her perfect pink lips, ready for Shessomaru and her's date.

"Hey Kagome!" an all too preppy boy smiled.

Kagome sighed and in a whisper asked, "What do you want Hojo?"

"I want you Kagome. Marry me?" Hojo asked.

"No, I'm with another Hojo, I've moved on, you should too." Kagome sighed.

"But, I just can't." he admitted, rather sadly.

"Hojo please!" Kagome growled.

"But--"

"You need to leave, NOW!" Kagome slammed the door. She really didn't want to be rude towards him but seriously, couldn't the guy just take a freaking hint. It was obvious and she'd said so herself, she'd moved on. She really didn't want to go back to Hojo, no matter how much he cried and begged, pleading. It was sure a sad and hurtful scene that Kagome hated to keep replaying but she couldn't go on with him, without love. They had no love.

Her phone rang, her cell phone that is, and she looked at the caller ID. Sighing she picked the phone up, "Yes, what on earth do you want Sango?"

"Mall tomorrow?" Sango asked, hopeful that Kagome remembered.

"Always and forever." Kagome smiled as they said quick good-byes and hung up. Seriously, sometimes Sango was just one huge wonder. No matter how many times Kagome reasurred her of something she'd always check back up on it all later. She was like paranoid Kagome would forget or something.

She heard a car, stating that Hojo had finally decided to leave. Since Shessomaru had yet to arrive she opened up her wonderful expensive laptop and signed in, opening up her old storey she'd been working on. Honestly, all of her ideas never sold her. They may have sold other people but not her, definatly not her. Her deadline was working it's toll on her and she could barely concentrate on anything other than "shit, my deadlines soon and I've gotten writers block!" which wasn't exactly reasurring and all that wanted. True, she got writers block a lot but she ended up with stories still.

Her ideas contained of fairy tales mostly. She never wrote non fiction stories becase... well, fake made up stories are always better. Who wants to learn when they're suppose to be reading her books for fun. She did teach lessons in her books but... they were comsumed by the action and you rarely notice those parts. Sadly her most informal book was also called _**How To Slay A Vampire**_and guess what you learned in that book? Exactly what the titles says, how to slay a vampire. Her next informational one was right after that, put into a series, and she called that one _**How To Kill A Werewolf**_.

Her fingers were typing useless things on the computer and... Kagome didn't even realize it. The words just came out off of her fingers and when she looked at the computer screen she sighed, it was yet another vampire storey, yet the computer with her writing was talking about the most annoying insect on earth, flies. Exhausted, she let her head fly down and smack off of the keyboard as a key pad popped off and tumbled to the ground. Fumbling, she finally picked it back up and popped it right back into it's regular and oringinal spot.

The door was knocked upon and Kagome sighed, Hojo better not be back. But when she opened the door she saw it wasn't Hojo, it was Shessomaru. She smacked her head, how stupid could she be? She'd completely forgotten about her boyfriend. Talk about shot term memory loss. She was shocked at first because she'd forgotten but recovered flawlessly to the eye. She smiled as she grabbed a thin black jacket since the air got cooler at night, expesically when you're around coldhearted Shessomaru. She giggled at that thought, Shessomaru coldhearted? Well, yes, he was coldhearted... but just not to her. Besides, who on earth is coldhearted to their girlfriend? She couldn't wait for the date though. The place where they were going to be going was going to be a total surprise and anyway, she was with Shessomaru. Shessomaru had wonderful silver hair, long and silky. Kagome smiled as she thought about him.

'Whoa, his hair is so shiney and in place. I really like it but InuYasha's is hotter because he has the whole messed up I-don't-give-a-fucking-damn-about-you-or-my-hair look.Urgh! What am I saying?! I don't have any relationship with InuYasha and I'm on a date with his freaking brother! But InuYasha's eyes are bigger and cuter and don't forget those adorable little silver ears! Plus his personality totally rocks! But I can't think about that right now...' Kagome thought.

This was going to be one hell of a long night...

_**to be continued...**_

**A/N: **Did you guys like it. Sorry for the slow updates, I'd really planned on updating sooner but I just didn't get around to it. I'm all so very sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you like it!!! And McFolley, the T-shirt that InuYasha wears of the Hell's Bells is the one I followed at the concert until you pulled me back to reality. That's so you get a better of an idea of what he's wearing. Damn, I really loved that shirt. And at the concert, had it not been for Bodies I would have had a nervous break down because they butchered Highway to Hell, those freakin bitches!!! I hate people that butcher songs and that guy that knew every stained song...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

0's time change

-0-'s person/people change

" " talking

' ' thinking

**My Brother's Girlfriend**

**Chapter four**

_**THE GIG**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

That was the noise that rung out in the Blade house at four 'o clock in the morning. Everybody had shot up out of their bed and darted towards the source of the noise, InuYasha's bedroom. Shessomaru was in plain blue baggy shorts and his hair was all static, sticking up in the air and his eyes were even narrower, due to the fact that he'd just gotten up. InuTahsio had on Spiderman boxers and his hair was jutting out at all different angles. He also had a shotgun propped up and ready to fire with his eyes holding a pure red flame in them, which was rather intimidating. Ayame had ran over with her hair in a loose messy bun and a toothbrush hanging halfway out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide from the scream.

"What's wrong boy?!" InuTashio kept swinging the gun around and they all kept having to duck.

"I'm suppose to play a gig at The Train but I don't know what to wear!!!" InuYasha whined.

"You woke me up for... feminine reasons?" Shessomaru glared.

"Feminine?! I'm not the one with polished nails and romance novels!!! Also you have an awful lot of trouble finding clothes too may I remind you?" InuYasha growled.

"Excuse me?! I told you not to tell anybody! Now the tomboy will spread it around!" Shessomaru yelled back.

"Tomboy?!" Ayame screamed as she began to chase Shessomaru around. "Come back here you sissy!"

"Hey! Watch my--"

BANG! The gun shot the wall right outside of InuYasha's door. Everybody froze.

"Gun." InuTashio finished.

They all gathered around and tilted their heads, observing the destruction to the wall. Shessomaru turned his head away and closed his eyes, tilting his head in the air. "Wait to go InuYasha."

"What?! This is your entire fault!!!" InuYasha screeched.

"Hey, this never would have happen had you not screamed." Shessomaru pointed out.

With that, Shessomaru left the room, ditto with InuTashio. InuYasha's ears and right eye went twitching. Ayame wondered into his closet and threw a pair of light jeans with holes and an AC/DC Hell's Bells shirt. With that she left the room, picking up the long forgotten toothbrush she'd dropped. InuYasha smiled and examined the outfit, perfect. Sighing, he looked around the room. Their gig wasn't until nine at night but what's the matter with being prepared? Even if it does include annoying and waking everybody in your household up at four in the morning, pissing them off.

000000000000000

RING!

The doorbell went off around one and InuYasha was first to hear it as he bolted to the door. Standing there was Kagome, looking just as good as ever, maybe even better...

"Uh hey!" She smiled.

"Yeah, hey." he answered. The gig didn't start until later so he was wearing a white muscle shirt and black silky shorts with his socks on.

"Are Ayame and Rin ready to go?" she asked, looking around him.

"Almost. You're welcome to come in and have a seat a while though." he stepped back and knocked the door wider opened so she could come in to seat down and wait.

"Thank you." Swiftly she stepped in and found herself sitting on the same couch as InuYasha, black leather and a couch made exactly for two. She shifted uncomfortably as he turned the television on to Yes Dear, the show that is. Seeing her shift from the corner of his eye he turned to face her.

"If you don't like this you can change the channel." he held out the remote.

"No thank you." she urged.

"No really." he tried to shove it in her hand but she leaned back.

The fighting continued a bit more until InuYasha found himself onto of Kagome, both breathing harsh. They both froze, faces centimeters away from each other. Kagome leaned up and InuYasha leaned in. He was going to give her the kiss of a life time. He'd start out shy and slow, barely brushing her lips and than he'd give her a full blown kiss. His lips had just brushed hers and he was ready to step it up a notch.

"Ready!" Ayame called and quickly InuYasha flew off of Kagome and landed on the floor. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, what was he thinking? This was Shessomaru's girl, not his. And Kagome never would be his. How could somebody so right for him be so good with his brother. And how could Shessomaru say he loved Kagome when he'd never said that to any other girl ever before? Why was this all happening?

Rin and Ayame both came bouncing down the stairs and InuYasha noticed that Kagome was standing at the door by this time. She wouldn't look at him and truthfully, he was sure he could look at her much longer either, especially when Shessomaru decided to walk into the room and give his so called 'favorite girl' a kiss on the lips, which she seemed to return but rather a little stiffly. No matter how much he regretted it, he loved the kiss and InuYasha was left to wonder if Kagome liked it even though it was so small and even barely considered a kiss.

Before he knew it she was out the door again. He sighed as Shessomaru left out the door too to drive off to work again already, seeing as he'd just came home to pick up some papers before he left again. "There she goes again."

--------------------------------0000000000000000000-------------------------------

Kagome was thinking about that kiss as she drove her dad's maroon Grand Dam. Her mind was completely else where. Sango seemed to notice this, "Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome didn't answer but the car sure did respond, by swerving into the next lane as cars honked. Sango screamed along with Rin and pulled the wheel towards her way as a huge packing truck came straight at them, back into the other lane with panting breaths. Ayame was in a fit of giggles and Sango couldn't figure out what happened, Kagome was still out of it.

"Kagome!!!" Sango screeched.

"Yes? Sango?" Kagome shook her head out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Sango tried to calm her breathing.

"Perfectly fine, why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Because you about killed us all." Sango closed her eyes, "Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. Good Sango, keep breathing."

"Oh, sorry." Kagome looked over at Sango and Sango opened her eyes and screamed again, jerking the wheel towards her again, noticing that it had started to drift away again.

"Maybe... I should drive." Sango announced and Rin agreed.

"It's okay I--" Kagome started, taking her eyes off of the road, again.

"NO!" Rin and Sango yelled in unison.

"Uh... okay?" Kagome shrugged and pulled off to the side, climbing out of the vehicle so Sango could take drivers side and she passengers. She ran a hand through her thick hair, what the hell was going on? It's was just a tiny kiss. Barely even considered a kiss and yet she couldn't get her mind off of it. From now on she'd just have to stop herself from kissing him, InuYasha, ever again... hopefully. She couldn't do this to Shessomaru.

--------------------------------0000000000000000000-------------------------------

InuYasha took another sip of his Coke and looked around the place again. It was Kagura's Bar and Grill, a place with quaint fashion and a nice cabin theme.

"Yasha... InuYasha!!!" Miroku shook him.

"Huh?" he turned to look at the frowning boy, "Miroku. What's wrong?"

"Dude, you've been out of it for like an hour." Miroku explained.

"Yeah, I just gave up hope." Koga, who had come to stand beside Miroku, shrugged.

"Oh." he turned back around and sat still.

"Come on man! Let's catch a movie or something than! How about Knocked Up?" Miroku asked, nudging him.

"I guess... sure." he stood up and left with the two boys.

Miroku was proud driver of the 4X4 heavy duty truck. It was a pure black color with some silver mixed in with it at the very bottom. He smiled and climbed inside along with Koga and InuYasha. Koga smirked, "I can see you still have your baby and she isn't beat up from your driving... yet."

"Do you realize you caused all of those wrecks? And caused all of InuYasha's wrecks? The only reason my baby still is standing in perfect condition is because you didn't drive it or even ride in it yet." Miroku pointed out.

"Asshole." Koga mumbled.

--------------------------------0000000000000000000-------------------------------

"Okay, we're in the mall. Now where to?" Ayame asked, looking around.

"Clothes!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison, dragging the two off.

00000000000000000000000

"Okay, so all the clothes and shoes are in the car, what now?" Rin sighed.

"Movies!" Sango yelled, throwing a fist into the air.

"I second that notion!" Kagome smiled.

"Third." Ayame nodded.

"Fourth, let's go." Rin said as they walked to buy the tickets.

After getting their tickets they noticed the place was packed. Squeezing through the crowd they managed to find all four seats in a row. Kagome set down and didn't bother to look at the person beside her. Until that voice spoke up, than she recognized it, "Kagome? Is that you?"

She swung her head around, "InuYasha?"

"Uh, yeah." he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"We just got done shopping." Kagome answered, "What's your storey?"

"The boys suggested it." he nodded towards the two boys that were busy trying to catch popcorn in their mouths and failing miserably.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and Ayame leaned forward, "Whoa, they have no skill."

"Tell me about it." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, who's this?" Sango asked, leaning over Kagome to observe the boy.

"Uh my boyfriends little brother, InuYasha. InuYasha, meet my best friend, Sango." Kagome introduced.

"Uh, hey." InuYasha smiled.

Sango smiled back, "Hello."

Sango looked at the boy. He was quite an amazing sight to gawk at. His muscles were perfect, buff but yet not too buff like the 'I'm taking steroids' buff. She could tell from his tightish white tee shirt. He was tall but not as tall as his two friends. He seemed much more mature than the other two, the ones busy trying to catch popcorn in their mouth, seeing as he was not joining in on the chaos that they were making. His hair and eyes were perfect and Sango immediately liked him. What she was head over heels for though was those two adorable fuzzy silver triangles on the tip top of his head.

She blushed and giggled as InuYasha made a confused and unsure face before turning his head to look at the big screen in the theater that the movie would play on. The lights dimmed and people shifted, Miroku and Koga finally ending their immature game. On the screen appeared commercials before the movies which were usually entertaining but seemed so boring and lugging today. InuYasha glanced over at Kagome, she had an intent face placed on, her eyes hooked on the big screen. The one commercial came on and said, "Please notice the emergency exit signs, located at either the right or left side of the front beside the screen. Also notice the two in the back of the theater. Remember to enjoy a soft drink and popcorn."

Miroku stood up, "It's okay guys. The first exit is right there." Miroku yelled loudly, pointing to a blinking red exit sign. Than he spun around and jammed a figure towards each half of the back of the movies, where the doors where, "And those are the other two exits. Does anybody need me to repeat that?"

Koga burst out laughing and so did Miroku when he finally sat down. The other people just mumbled things like 'ass' and other colorful words. The two boys, however were not fazed by the profanity that they were hearing, they merrily enjoyed hearing the people so angry and knowing that they could make them that angry as a simple gift in their mind. A special gift that every boy and some girls just happen to be born with.

They high fived and prepared for the show while InuYasha just rolled his eyes. He would normally been the ass that was doing that kind of shit but not with Kagome around. He had to show her just how much of a grown-up he was. He had to be in place all the time when she was near. It was easy, all he had to do was act like the perfect little angel that he wasn't. In all truth, he was that punk, head-banging, teenage bitch that all the elder people hated.

Since this movie had proved to look funny when he was watching the commercials, he thought it wouldn't be so bad to watch it. It at least had some funny parts in it, once again, from the commercials he had seen. He felt eyes and turned to see that Sango was blushing and sneaking peeks at him any chance she got. Though he found it a little creepy, he just shook his head and continued to watch t he screen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did you guys like it? Please read and review!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pages: 5

Words: 2,345

Characters (no spaces): 11,227

Characters (with spaces): 13,472

Paragraphs: 99

Lines: 273


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sooo sorry guys but I've been spelling Sesshomaru totally wrong and I didn't even realize until all of the reviews this time. Please forgive me for mistaking it. I really am sorry!!! Thanks for all the reviews even though I can't spell worth anything!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... sadly, like the rest of the people writing fanfictions on BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND 

**Chapter Five**

_**PLAYING AT THE GIG**_

Once back from the movies, InuYasha scrambled about the house, trying to perfect himself into the real him instead of the stiff he put up when everybody the Sesshomaru new came around with their fancy little suits that cost more than a freaking car at some points. His hair was messy and thrown about while his pants were torn and faded and his shoes were little comfortable vans that were cool and easy to like.

Meanwhile, Ayame decided to have a talk with Sesshomaru...

"Why?" Ayame's voice was cold and distant.

Sesshomaru put down the novel he was reading and looked up at the rusty-haired wolf demon. His brows furrowed, a simple sign that he was confused, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you bust them?" her eyes narrowed.

Sesshomaru pecked off his thin reading glasses and folding them, sitting them on the maple wood coffee table before him. Playing stupid wasn't about to last longer, "Bust who? And why?"

"You know very well bust who! Why didn't you bust InuYasha for messing with Kagome?! I knew you could smell it! I did too! It was strong and fresh. His scent was all over her and her scent was all over him. You know what I'm talking about." Ayame accused, folding her hands over her chest. "I'm not trying to be the bitch and tattle tale, I just wanted to know why you didn't beat the shit out of him and break it off with her."

"You want to know why?" Sesshomaru asked and Ayame nodded her rust colored mane, "It's because of trust. Though it may appear that I hate InuYasha, he is my little half brother and I'm willing to do anything for him, even die for him. If he makes a mistake with Kagome, that's his business and if he's a true little half brother, he will confess. I trust him to stop and confess because... well, that's what brother's do because they figure out they did wrong. He is bound to confess at one point or another."

"Of course, but what if it's at the wrong time at such a short amount of time before something happens, and you love Kagome." Ayame was shocked by his warmth as a big brother.

"Very true, and something is about to happen so that fling they had today will be just another piece of time, and lost in the thick lines of history." Sesshomaru answered.

Ayame smirked, "You read too many novels."

"Really?" he also smirked.

"Yeah, you sissy." she answered.

"All right come here!" Sesshomaru launched up playfully and Ayame giggled as she ran out the door.

"No! No! No! No! HELP!" Ayame screamed/giggled at the same time since they were only playing.

----------------------------------------- **At Kagura's Bar And Grill**

"Koga have you seen my guitar?" InuYasha asked, scoping the room for his prized possession. "I just can't seem to find her! I can't believe Baby's gone missing again!"

"InuYasha, calm down, I'm sure baby's fine." Koga assured as he also looked around the room, "Somewhere... Hey, do you hear her tune? It sounds like baby but who would be touching -"

"MIROKU YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! GIMME BABY BACK!" InuYasha screamed as he took off running towards the lovely sounds of music. Anybody could point out Baby's distant sound from miles, she wasn't just no regular guitar, no sir! Baby was truly one of a kind and belonged to InuYasha's father in past time. Had InuYasha not dug it up from the piles of boxes going to be thrown away, she'd be in the disposal years ago.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Miroku's yell was heard as he ran, Baby was still locked securely in his tight arms. InuYasha sprinted after him out of the backstage room. One on side of an overstuffed couch was Miroku, the other side held InuYasha.

"Miroku," InuYasha stated calmly to the heavily panting boy whose eyes were wide with fear, "Just put the guitar down and step away, then everything will be forgotten."

"No it won't, you'll put me in a headlock for five whole minutes." Miroku snobbed.

"So?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"So no deal." Miroku answered, running his long fingers against the smooth and shiny guitar.

"Fine, no headlocks or anything, just to see Baby safe in my arms is simply enough. Please Miroku, consider how I'm feeling. My desperate heart is at a mere stage of sizzling and not yet even cracked, image the suffering, pain, and agony that's pumping through my veins at this very moment." InuYasha reasoned.

"Hmmmmmm..." Miroku pondered, "Throw in five bucks and you got a deal."

Miroku extended his arm, awaiting his cheery money with a giddy smile when InuYasha grabbed his hand and began to crush it with demon strength. "Listen up Miroku this is how it goes, touch Baby again and die." he applied more pressed making Miroku's knees slightly fold a bit but not enough to make him hit his knees as his face scrunched up. "And never trust a demon. Oh yeah, and never try to pull shitty deals over on me."

Finally, with much greatness InuYasha released Miroku's red sore, pounding hand as Miroku got upon his feet properly this time. InuYasha slid his golden orbs so it took in the form of the digital clock. Only ten minutes were left before he was to play upon the stage with Miroku and Koga. He now realized he shouldn't have grabbed Miroku's hand like that. "Hey man, can you still manage to play the base?"

"Always and forever." Miroku examined his slightly swollen hand, "It should go away in a few."

"I hope so since idiot had to go and almost break it." Koga scuffed and spun his light wooden drum sticks with his fingers, bored and watching the two.

"I keep forgetting he's only human." InuYasha scratched the back of his head nervously. "Are you sure? You're hand looks pretty bad."

"Eh, forget it. We've got a show to watch." Miroku plastered a smile on his face. His hand hurt like hell and he wasn't quite sure when it'd go away. It didn't seem like he could wash away the pain, it was simply there tormenting him. He could both feel and hear the pulse in his hand. InuYasha didn't mean it and everybody was use to his temper tantrums by now so he could just suck it up. InuYasha would have never seriously hurt his hand.

InuYasha kept a wary eye on Miroku. He could tell his hand hurt, his feelings floated in the air. He could smell the fact that it hurt horribly and he was just trying to push himself, as to not disappoint the band. Now he really felt bad, what if Miroku really was hurt? Feeling a hand on his shoulder he spun around to see Koga's intense blue gaze. He felt so vulnerable against Koga at this very moment, seeing as Koga had kept control of his inner demon. "Shouldn't we go out on stage now? Miroku said himself he's perfectly fine."

"Yeah." Miroku answered quickly.

Koga sighed, he didn't want to be the mean person but the show must go on. He had to give Miroku, though full human and not as powerful, props. Miroku had always been known to hold his own and suck things up, growing up around InuYasha and Koga it was a must. InuYasha simply nodded, silver strands leaping into his face. He picked up his tuned guitar and threw it over his hand so the strap was resting on him, "Right, let's go guys."

The three of them walked out on stage and observed the crowd. InuYasha's eyes flung straight to the ebony haired woman he was searching for. She stood with her brunette friend, Sango, and his family. Ayame seemed to be watching the eye connection between him and Kagome so he quickly looked at her and smiled. He knew she couldn't believe he'd been so bold to stare at Kagome in front of Sesshomaru.

Not wanted to be mean Ayame smiled back and winked in a sort of 'Yeah, I won't tell anybody else' way. He nodded slightly and looked back at the band, "So what are we playing?"

"I thought you said we were playing Fake." Miroku answered.

"No way, he said 'Everything I Knew' you dope." Koga growled.

"But I don't feel like playin that." Miroku whined.

"Than we all say a song name on three, ready... ONE... TWO... THREE!" InuYasha called.

"Art of losing." Koga quickly said.

"Crash and Burn." Miroku chimed.

"Last Summer." InuYasha said in unison.

"We're doing Art of Losing." Koga folded his hands across his chest.

"Says who?" InuYasha snarled.

"Me!" quickly he jumped on the drums and started playing so the other band members were left venting their anger at the jerk of whom had no other option than to go along. The song started out with a few pounding, hard slams on the drum set before the guitar kicked in and base and Miroku and InuYasha sang "whoa's".

Still angered yet jerking the microphone upon his lips InuYasha began to sing and the room seemed to have all eyes on the band. Shaking his head free of worry he began to sing the song, all the while looking around the room.

"Last call and I'm outta time,

And I don't got no Valentine,

Singled out, now I stand alone,

The underdog in a modern world.

Suburbia is hot tonight,

But nothing seems to feel alright,

I don't want your sympathy,

I just need a little therapy,

At least that's what they say to me.

Hey ho, let's go!

I'm gonna start a riot,

You don't wanna fight it.

One, two, fuck you!

Don't tell me what to do,

I don't wanna be like you!

Can't you see, it's killing me,

I'm my own worst enemy.

Knock me down I'll keep on moving,

That's the art of losing."

His amber eyes clashed with mud brown and he recognized the girl named Sango at once. Silently and full of hope, he wondered if Kagome would be spotted in this very place too. And that's when he saw her walk up with two Pepsi's in her slender fingers and handing one to Sango, of whom gratefully opened and downed quickly. He watched as they chatted a bit and Sango scowled a bit before averting her eyes and looking at InuYasha, a shocked expression clearly readable upon her face. Kagome looked forward though and waved a bit at the boy who was quietly watching the two mingle. Than she gave him a thumbs up and a short giggle.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile, nod, and wink at her before continuing on with the chosen song that 'oh-so-dear-and-wonderful' Koga chose.

"Fit the mold and do what you're told,

Get a job and start growing old,

9 to 5 can make your dreams come true,

But I don't wanna be like you.

I break the rules and I garentee,

I don't want your sympathy,

I just need a little therapy,

At least that's what they say to me.

Hey ho, let's go!

I'm gonna start a riot,

You don't wanna fight it.

One, two, fuck you!

Don't tell me what to do,

I don't wanna be like you!

Can't you see, it's killing me,

I'm my own worst enemy.

Knock me down I'll keep on moving,

That's the art of losing!" And than he brought his dreamy voice down to a whisper but sang just as wonderful and seemed to have almost the exact same effect on the crowd, they loved it,

"You call me a loser,

You say I'm just a user,

But I'll just keep on moving,

Cause that's the art of losing!

Hey ho, let's go!

I'm gonna start a riot,

You don't wanna fight it.

One, two, fuck you!

Don't tell me what to do,

I don't wanna be like you!

Can't you see, it's killing me,

I'm my own worst enemy.

Knock me down I'll keep on moving,

That's the art of losing!

Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing),

Wahhhooo (It's the art of losing)."

Once again, InuYasha and Miroku sang that part before both began to jump up and done while yelling and ending up to get a large portion of the crowd jumping with their devil horns, a.k.a. rock on finger motions, pointed towards the roof. In fact, only a small iota weren't jumping and singing along at the last part after catching on after the second time they repeated it. By this time all band member's held large, proud smiles.

"We're the kids,

We're the kids,

We're the kids in America!

We're the kids,

We're the kids,

We're the kids in America!"

Loud claps echoed throughout the building and InuYasha was sure everybody enjoyed the few moments that the song had been playing. The burgundy curtains flowed in front of the band as the cries of pure pleasure that the song had caused still rang out loud and clear. Each member grabbed a water bottle and Koga smirked, "See, I did pick a good song. Everybody out there liked it; just hear those cries for an encore! And you guys doubted me and my choice? My choice is always right, face it boys, when it comes to winning something, my choice is always correct."

"Can't say the same about your school work." InuYasha snickered and Koga's cocky smirk fell off of his face. Miroku let out a thundering laugh, not being able to handle it any longer.

An icy glare from Koga was enough to shut that glare up.

"Hey, great concert guys." Kagome said, walking in the room with Sango and Ayame, not to mention Sesshomaru tagging along with her.

"Great song choice." Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just that damn good at picking songs." InuYasha shrugged.

"You little bastard! You didn't pick the song!" Koga boomed.

"Geez, chill, I was joking." InuYasha shrugged and turned his back towards Koga and his face towards the girls as he mouthed the words, 'no, I wasn't'.

"Hey, ramen noodles!" InuYasha quickly grabbed a full and shoved and slurped it all down miraculously without a second thought nor breath. Sango noticeably cringed at her so called 'new-found crush' and his didn't pass Kagome's eyes for one tiny second as she bit her plump bottem pink lip, strands of raven colored hair draping over her face calmly covering her forehead, she wouldn't dare give up her bangs, ever!

"Uhhh..." Kagome said, searching the room for some sort of new topic.

"Shit, I spilt some!" InuYasha let out a string of such profanity I wouldn't go into description. Let's just say he had the most colorful vocabulary Kagome had ever, in all the years of her young life, heard. Apparently, it was a ditto with Sango as her eyes bulged, jaw dropped, and cheeks a deep blushing red color.

"Hey, you might wanna shut your mouth, you'll check a whole hell of a lot of flies with your jaw dropped that low." InuYasha pointed out and Sango snapped her jaw strictly back up and shook her head clear.

"Pardon his French." Miroku winked at Sango, who rolled her eyes and turned away, used to that type of guy. The kind of pervert that always hits on anything that walked.

"So, um, you guys should so totally celebrate!" Kagome commented.

"PARTY!!!" The band wooted.

"Uh, is this band Papercut?" A woman with long flowing hair and an amazing figure asked. She looked remarkably like Kagome, save for the boob job. "My name's Kikyo, and I would like to be your manager!"

"Hey, don't I know you-"Ayame started.

"No." Kikyo snapped.

"Uh, okay? Geez." Ayame mumbled.

"Yes, we are Papercut. Why do you want to manage us?" InuYasha asked, skeptically.

"Because, duh, you guys totally rock!" Kikyo batted her long, thick, dark eyelashes at InuYasha and Kagome felt a surge of energy and anger kick into her. What was this? Jealousy? InuYasha could have her, she could have InuYasha. InuYasha didn't have a girlfriend after all but... still... It just didn't seem right for another girl to be flirting with him, and in front of Kagome herself?! The nerve!

"Uh, okay. Maybe we could all meet up sometime and get this whole thing done?" InuYasha suggested.

"Great. Tomorrow at four. Meet me right here. I'll be waiting." she said the last part seductively and making Kagome want to jump on her and kill her horribly. Than she mentally cursed herself for having such thoughts over a boy. Let alone a boy of whom is her boyfriend's brother. And that was all she should see him as. Her boyfriend's little brother. A brother-in-law. Perhaps a brother to her also.

"Well, it was nice talking but I must jet." Kikyo pouted, checking a digital clock on the wall. "Don't forget. I guess I will see you than later!"

With a short wave, Kikyo was gone.

InuYasha walked out of the room, still high-strung from the kiss. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Me too!" Kagome jogged up with him, "Don't mind me, just wanted some air and maybe a short talk with you about, uhh... about that thing."

"I was afraid of that." InuYasha sighed, leaning against a railing that was on a deck thing, out of hearing length of the other rooms. "Listen Kagome. I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that I don't regret it. I know, its a sin and all, but I really liked it. Truthfully, I don't want to pretend it didn't happen."

"Well, I don't want to either. But we have to, for Sesshomaru's sake and-"

InuYasha swept his lips down and caught hers. She closed her eyes and slipped her arms around InuYasha's neck, deepening the kiss. InuYasha than pulled back. "Kagome... If you just dumped him we could have a thousand of those. I know, I know, this sounds so sappy... but I dunno."

"I can't. I'm sorry. Sesshomaru and all... I couldn't... I really am sorry." Kagome bit her bottom pink lip, eyes wide with sorrow and guilt.

Letting out a short laugh, InuYasha smiled. "Don't be sorry when you didn't do anything to me you have to be sorry about. In fact, I should be saying sorry to you."

"Apology accepted." Kagome smiled.

"I said I _should_, I never said I _was_." InuYasha pointed out stubbornly.

"How rude!" Kagome pouted.

"Com'mon. Let's get you back to your fiancé dry." InuYasha winked.

"Okay well-HEY! I got that secret meaning InuYasha you pervert! That's so sick! That's that's –that's... EW! You pervert! I can't believe you just... EW!" Kagome shook her head, disgusted.

InuYasha laughed, tilting his head back and just enjoying this all. He held a hand out, "Wait."

"What?" Kagome asked, a bit of fear tingling at her.

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small green bottle with a deer on the front. He squirted it over Kagome and than himself. "Scent away, can't have people catching us now can we?"

Kagome's eye's went wide. "Oh my gosh InuYasha! We hadn't used scent remover before! Do you think Sesshomaru had smelt you on me?"

"Most likely unless he was so busy he didn't pick up on it." InuYasha concluded. "Besides, if he would've found out, he wouldda beat the hell out of me by now."

Kagome sighed. "This is so wrong. We can't keep kissing, InuYasha, it's just not fair to Sesshomaru. And we can't risk getting caught."

"Fine." he said stiffly.

"InuYasha, you gotta understand-"

"I understand perfectly well. Let's get ya back to Sesshomaru." InuYasha replied icily.

Kagome shook her head, might as well get back. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but Sesshomaru was her boyfriend and InuYasha just wasn't. Also, it frightened her that he had such an effect on her with just a kiss. She didn't want to become that vulnerable, it didn't feel right. Sure, InuYasha was angry, but Sesshomaru had told her of his temper before, and due to what he had said, InuYasha would hold a grudge, but not if it was a friend that was a girl. He was just too, deep down, caring for his friends which was his ultimate weakness.

They entered back into the original room and InuYasha picked up a set of keys and tossed them to Miroku. "Alright boys, are you ready to jet?"

"Always." the both answered in unison, getting up.

"Great, let's get outta here. See ya guys." InuYasha waved back at the remaining members before leading Koga and Miroku out doors to the parking lot.

Kagome watched his retreating figure. She had Sesshomaru, she loved him. So why did it feel so wrong for InuYasha to just leave her like that? It didn't make sense, but –than again – what _did _make sense now a days? Did_ anything _even make sense now? Everything is just so damn confusing. Kagome felt a hand slip around her waist and her troubled eyes looked up to Sesshomaru. She smiled back weakly and fell into the embrace. Silently and oddly, she wished it would have been InuYasha holding her, but that was just plain wrong.

"Why don't we leave now?" Kagome asked, looking back up at Sesshomaru.

"Okay." Sesshomaru answered. "Let's say you ride with me and Sango can ride with Ayame. Dad can just ride by himself, right dad?"

"Sure, leave the old man by himself. Don't feel bad at all. In fact, it's completely normal if I start singing Here I Go Again by Whitesnake." InuTashio pouted like a child.

"Are—" Kagome started.

"He'll be fine." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Kagome giggled, "Okay than."

A/N: Long enough? Too long? Review please. I haven't updated in _**forever**_ but I'll start updating as quick as I can.

Pages: 10

Words: 3,724

Characters (no spaces): 16,937

Characters (spaces): 20,486

Paragraphs: 179

Lines: 439


End file.
